


Фото на память

by Loinarie, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Series: Кид на троне [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loinarie/pseuds/Loinarie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Иногда Кид любил почудить
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Кид на троне [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217036
Kudos: 2





	Фото на память

Конан моргнул, но увиденное никуда не исчезло.  
Кид развалился… развалилась на троне, покачивая ногой, перекинутой через подлокотник. Она буквально разлеглась будто в самом удобном на свете кресле, заставив детектива чувствовать небольшую зависть — он, занятый подготовкой к краже, даже не присел за последние шесть часов.  
Камень в руке воровки светился под лунным светом красивыми переливами голубоватого сияния.  
— О, детектив, — промурлыкала девушка, заметив его. Ее рука коснулась полы шляпы, чуть опуская. — Ты первый. Лови.  
— Почему ты… сегодня девушка? — неуверенно проворчал Конан, хватая камень. Взгляд то и дело спускался ниже, туда, где короткая юбка, чуть задралась из-за того, что Кид немного съехала вниз, и едва прикрывала ягодицы. При этом понимать, что перед ним… мужчина, было странно.  
— Захотелось, — беспечно помахала рукой воровка, явно заметив его взгляд. — Нравится?  
— Я все еще уверен, что ты мужского пола, — смущенно отвернулся Конан. — Поправь юбку.  
— О-о-о, маленький детектив заглядывает под юбку… Знаешь, а ведь удобно такому маленькому…  
— Замолчи! — Шиничи взбунтовался от неловкости ситуации. Было сразу понятно, что вор будет максимально изводить его смущающими шутками, если он будет реагировать, но слушать это было невыносимо. — Мне восемь!  
— Какой взрослый мальчик, — промурлыкала Кид, закинув ногу на ногу, из-за чего юбка задралась еще выше — хотя куда было выше? — показав, что на ней не было трусов совсем. Или были, но хитро скроенные, чтобы….  
Тьфу, — мысленно выругался Конан. Остановись.  
— Восемь лет, — попытался образумить извращенца-извращенку Шиничи.  
— Всего лишь цифра, — пропела довольная воровка.  
— А тюрьма — всего лишь комната, — недовольно пробурчал Конан. — Уходи.  
— Не могу, — внезапно сдулась воровка. — Я недооценила опасность каблуков.  
Детектив кинул взгляд на ногу — несмотретьнесмотретьнесмотреть — и заметил, что одна лодыжка была опухшей.  
— Ты подвернула ногу.  
— Ага, — печально помахала рукой девушка, спуская шляпу чуть ниже. — Я уйду, если надо будет, но немного отдохнуть нужно. Поможешь?  
Идея сейчас же схватить вора исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Во-первых, он любил честный вызов, а не травмированного, хоть и по своей глупости, соперника. А во-вторых, он не был уверен, что вор использует свой внешний вид по максимуму, особенно учитывая размер декольте.  
— Хорошо, — Конан бросил последний взгляд на вора-воровку и вышел прочь.  
Это было красиво.  
Жалко, нельзя было сфотографировать…  
Хотя, почему бы и нет?  
Вытащив телефон, он сунулся обратно и, пока вор не успел сообразить ,сделал несколько снимков.

***

— Вау, какое фото, — Соноко восторженно выхватила из рук Конана смартфон. — Вау… Как ты умудрился?  
Конан хмыкнул и подмигнул.  
— Теперь ты меня пустишь?  
— Ты будешь моим любимчиком ближайший месяц, клянусь. А если заполучишь автограф…  
Конан усмехнулся и поправил очки.  
— Все для тебя, сестренка Соноко. 


End file.
